


Tic. Tac

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: 6x24, AU, Drabble, Gen, Semper Fidelis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abrió la puerta y vio a ambos en el suelo. Había que tomar una decisión</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tic. Tac

Gritos tras la puerta. Michael en el suelo, inerte. Tony pistola en mano, con ojos de alce al ver las luces de un coche. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. No hay tiempo, estarán aquí enseguida. No hay tiempo. Hay que tomar una decisión ya.

Los vecinos oyeron tres disparos. Después, unos segundos de silencio. Por último, otro disparo más. Alguno volvió a telefonear a la policía para contárselo. Tanto escándalo no era normal.

Cuando la primera patrulla llegó, encontró los cadáveres de dos hombres con varios impactos de bala y el de una mujer con un único tiro en la sien.


End file.
